1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the filtration of contaminated water and industrial waste fluids, and to systems for filtration of finely dispersed contaminants and waste products.
The present application is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 07/588,572, filed Sep. 21, 1990 in the name of Sohail Zaite, now abandoned.
2. Background of the Invention
There have been proposed a variety of filtration structures characterized by fluid flow radially through the porous wall of a cylindrical configuration that is established by a stack of annular wafers. These wafers generally are characterized by opposed reticulated faces that establish a radial labyrinth of passages through which the fluid can pass between the interior and exterior surfaces of the cylindrical configuration. Such prior structures typically have been constituted by disposable packaging or have been prone to clogging problems, particularly when very fine particles have been involved.